Vash the Stampede
Summary Vash the Stampede (ヴァッシュ・ザ・スタンピード) Vasshu za Sutanpīdo) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Trigun. Vash is also known as The Humanoid Typhoon due to the destruction and chaos that often surrounds him. Wielding a huge silver revolver, he travels from town to town to learn more and protect what his adoptive mother, Rem, treasured most: love and peace. He is initially discovered by Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, two Bernardelli Insurance Society representatives investigating claims made due to damages caused by the mysterious Humanoid Typhoon. In the anime, the pair find Vash while he is being chased by bandits who want to collect the bounty on "The $$60,000,000,000 (sixty billion double dollar) Man". He escapes while Milly and Meryl eventually learn that Vash is actually the person they are assigned to track. In the manga, they discover Vash facing off against The Nebraska Father and Son duo after he was avoiding a conflict with the somewhat innocent townsfolk who aimed to use the sixty billon double dollar bounty on his head to correct the financial problems vexing their town. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 6-B | At least High 6-A | 5-B Name: Vash The Stampede, Vash, Ericks, The $$60,000,000,000 Man, The Humanoid Typhoon Origin: Trigun Gender: Male Age: 150 Classification: Artificial Human (a.k.a. Plant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Energy Manipulation (Can channel his power through his guns), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Has tentacle-like protection called "Wings" that automatically activate to protect Vash from incoming attacks by attacking the enemy, Longevity, Durability Negation via Black Hole Bullets Attack Potency: City level | At least Country level (Damaged Legato) | At least Multi-Continent level (Made a large crater on the moon) | Planet level (Fully charged Angel Arm was stated to "level the planet" and Knives could "morph an entire planet") Speed: At least Hypersonic (Able to dodge AK 47s at close range and can throw a rock to deflect bullets, has been able to remove everyone's bullets 30 guys carrying shotguns, pistols, heavy machine guns...etc. from their guns in a bar house rumble without anyone noticing in less than a minute) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Knives, who traveled out of orbit and to a space ark within a couple of seconds which puts him in the quadruple digits Mach range) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Reacted to the New born plants explosion) | FTL with Automatic Angel Wings (They could have blocked and reflected the Angel Arm) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift large stones with ease) Striking Strength: City Class | At least Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: City level | At least Country level (Knives tanked a country level blast) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was in the epicenter of his attack) | Planet level with angel wings (Tanked an Angel Arm) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: .45 caliber revolver, bulletproof jacket, cybernetic arm which conceals a fully automatic submachine gun, black hole bullets Intelligence: Extreme combat abilities honed over nearly a century and a half of combat (extremely skilled gunslinger, able to predict trigger action and bullet trajectories with near perfection), extremely high IQ Weaknesses: Is against killing (unless bloodlusted) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'.45 Long Colt:' Vash habitually carries a custom made .45 caliber silver or nickel-plated revolver, a classic six-shot double-action with a top break reloading mechanism that fires bullets which can reach orbit in seconds. *'Angel Arm:' An extremely powerful weapon able to put a giant crater in the moon and could wipe the life off the Earth. Vash never chooses to use this though unless it is for non-attacking reasons. *'Cybernetic Machinegun Arm:' A very powerful machine gun able to punch through solid steel with ease. It is a part of Vash's arm. *'Angel Wings:' Automatic wings that react to attacks towards Vash. *'Black Hole Bullets:' One of Vash's strongest attacks. These black holes can cover up to 300 feet, they bypass durability and move at such speeds that even Knives had a hard time comprehending them. Key: Base | With Plant Energy | Uncharged Angel Arm | Charged Angel Arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Trigun Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5